


Don't Call Me Baby

by DC_Derringer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets confused by Dean’s favorite pet name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Baby

“Baby, what happened to you?” Dean said.

“Nothing, I-“ Castiel said, but then he realized that Dean wasn’t in fact talking to him. The hunter was staring in horror at his car, the Impala, which had a huge scratch along the side, likely from someone pulling out of the spot next to it, and driving too close. The damage was only cosmetic, but Dean was clearly upset.

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion.

~

“Baby, you are lookin’ good,” Dean said emphatically.

Castiel blushed hotly, because Sam was in the car with them, and he felt embarrassed to be getting such personal compliments from Dean while his brother was present.

But then he realized Dean was looking out the window, catching the Impala’s reflection in the side of a glass building. He was stroking the spot where that deep scratch had been, and Dean had spent hours fixing it, making the car shiny and new again.

Castiel slumped in the back seat of the car, glad he hadn’t said anything.

~

“Good night, baby,” Dean said.

Castiel felt disappointed for a moment. Apparently, Dean just wanted to sleep tonight, and would be sending Castiel off. 

But then he saw Dean pat the hood of his car with a smile, and then he turned to Castiel, slid an arm around his waist, and led him to the motel room.

Castiel felt relief for a second, but then he looked back over his shoulder, and glared a little bit at the shiny black Impala, locked tight for the night in the motel parking lot.

~

“C’mere, baby,” Dean said.

This time, Castiel was almost very certain Dean was actually talking to him, seeing as they were alone in the motel room, and Dean was lying naked on the bed. He was looking directly at Castiel and beckoning to him.

Still, he hesitated for a moment.

“What’s the matter, baby? Not in the mood?”

“I do not want you to call me ‘baby’ anymore,” Castiel said softly.

“Why not?” Dean asked, perplexed.

“You call your car baby,” Castiel said, a little annoyance in his voice.

“Yeah. You’re my baby, too,” Dean said, grinning cheekily.

“I do not want to be lumped into the same category as a machine. I should be more important.”

“Whoa, whoa, hey, Cas. It’s a compliment. You know how important my car is to me. She’s been with me my whole life.”

“Then… then perhaps you should have sex with the car instead!” Castiel snapped, and flew off, leaving Dean alone in the motel room totally confused.

~

Castiel fumed for a few hours, and wouldn’t pick up his phone whenever Dean called. It wasn’t until much later, in the wee hours of the morning, that Dean actually left a voice message. Castiel glared at the message icon for a little while, contemplating deleting it without even listening, but finally gave in and played it. 

The message was long, and creative, and Castiel couldn’t help but laugh a few times at what Dean came up with, but the message was quite clear.

In a flutter of wings, Castiel was back in Dean’s room, where he could see the warm-up to Dean’s message, in piles of scribbled on papers, thrown all over the room and across the keyboard of the open laptop, which Dean was stretched out in front of, sleeping.

Castiel picked one up and looked at the list, smiling at a few of his favorites, and then a few terrible ones that hadn’t made the final draft on his voice message.

“Darling, sweetheart, pumpkin, sugar pie, sweetie, honey, love, dear, buttercup…” Castiel read aloud. His voice, though low, roused Dean slowly, and he looked up at Castiel. He smiled, and approached his lover.

“If you didn’t like any of those I’ll keep looking until I find something you like. Hell, I’ll make up a pet name for you if you want.”

“You can call me anything you want, Dean. Just don’t call me baby,” Castiel said with a smile.


End file.
